


A Shared Hoodie- Kagehina

by yourmomsphatass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hoodies, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, minor daisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmomsphatass/pseuds/yourmomsphatass
Summary: Hinata can't find his hoodie on a cold day, and Kageyama has to help him out. Very oblivious Kagehina.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata woke to the sound of his alarm going off. He bounced out of bed, and began getting dressed. He heard a knock on his door,

“Shouyou, Mom said it’s supposed to be cold today.” Natsu warned her older brother.

Hinata shrugged, maybe he would take a sweatshirt. He looked around his room, checking underneath every secret hiding spot in his room. “Natsu, have you seen my yellow hoodie?” He called into the hallway. 

She said she hadn’t and Hinata decided to leave without a hoodie. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing his lunch, and giving Natsu a hug. To his luck, it was not cold out yet. 

“I didn’t need one afterall,” Hinata cheered to himself.

By the time he got to school the temperature had already dropped, Hinata cursed himself at jinxing his luck. He wished there wasn’t volleyball practice after school today, because he knew Sugawara would surely scold him for not bringing a hoodie, and knowing Daichi, he would add on. The team had always joked about how Sugawara and Daichi were the parents of the group, but it really was the truth. 

“Oi, Hinata.” Kageyama called out, breaking Hinata from his daze.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you just standing there, boke?” Kags ridiculed Hinata, and walked away leaving him irritated.

He got over Kageyama’s comment and made his way to class. The day passed by quickly, mostly because Hinata slept through about half of it. As the bell rang, Hinata rushed to the team room. 

Practice was like usual, the team mainly worked on receiving and serving. Nishinoya and Coach Ukai gave tips for receives, and Hinata managed to not hit the ball with his face this practice, and Yamaguchi made all his serves making Tsukishima a little bit too happy. 

When practice was over, as Hinata guessed, Sugawara and Daichi scolded him for not bringing a hoodie. Hinata ignored their comments and decided to stay late with Kageyama to practice their quick attack. 

“Oi, Hinata.” Kags said as he cleaned up the balls that were around the court.

“Gonna call me boke again?” Hinata retorted, as he started mopping.

“No,” Kageyama said while bouncing a ball, “do you want to stop by the store when we leave and get a meat bun?”

Hinata looked at him for a second, confused as to why he was asking, “Sure.” The boys cleaned, locked up and got changed.

As they walked together in the cold, Hinata shivered. Kageyama noticed and thought for a moment before stopping. Hinata looked back at him.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked as he watched Kageyama pull his own hoodie off and hand it to him.

“Here, boke.” Hinata grabbed it.

“Don’t you need it though?”

“I have a jacket in my bag, I would’ve given you it but it would probably be even bigger on you.” Hinata blushed, ‘wait… why am I blushing?’ He shook it off and put Kageyama’s hoodie on. Hinata couldn’t see it but Kageyama was hiding a blush as well. Tobio grabbed his jacket out of his bag and put it on. The two walked in silence to the convenience store. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata looked up to his taller friend, “thank you.” He said simply, but it was enough to give Kags butterflies. 

They bought their food and went their separate ways, the two hadn’t said much but it was a comfortable silence. Hinata forgot he was wearing Kageyama’s hoodie and biked home with it still on. Kageyama remembered but something about Hinata wearing his clothes made him happy. In a completely not homosexual way of course. 

As Hinata got home, Natsu was at the door waiting for him.

“What are you doing up?” He asked getting on his knees to stoop to her level.

“I wanted a bedtime story from you,” She gave him her very useful puppy dog eyes.

“Okay, okay. You convinced me. Only one.” She cheered and ran to her room to pick out a book. 

He read to her a story about fairies and magical adventures, her eyes were trying their best to stay open as he read. He put the book up and went back to her side to give her a kiss on the forehead when she asked him a question.

“Shouyou, who’s hoodie are you wearing?” Natsu asked, remembering he didn’t leave with that on.

“Just a friends.” He said, with a sad tone. ‘I’m not upset about that, why did I sound like that?’

“In books I’ve read, when you share clothes with someone that means you like them.” Natsu closed her eyes before he could say anything and went to sleep.

Hinata walked out of her room. ‘Not everyone that shares clothes likes that person, and he’s not gay. Neither am I!’ Hinata went to sleep in Kageyama’s hoodie, forgetting to change out of his uncomfortable pants, but something about his hoodie was so comfortable to him, maybe it was the distinct smell of Kageyama, or as Hinata convinced himself, just the way the fabric is.


	2. Hangout

Two days passed quickly as the weekend came. It was Kageyama’s favorite day, Friday. As much as he liked playing Volleyball, he hated school. Partially because he didn’t have many friends- though he would never admit that he cared about that type of stuff- and because he wasn’t the best at his studies. He did have the volleyball team as his friends, but they hadn’t been that especially close outside of practice, so Sugawara invited the team plus some close friends on other teams to hangout at his house Friday after school. 

“Sugawara-senpai, who is coming?” Hinata asked the older boy as the team walked to Sugawara’s house. Surprisingly, everyone on the Karasuno team was going to be there- even Kageyama was going. 

“Us, Kuroo and Kenma,” Hinata cheered after hearing Kenma’s name, making Kageyama’s stomach curl, “Bokuto and Akaashi, Iwaizuma and Oikawa-”

“Why him?” Kageyama groaned.

“You don’t want your crush there?” Tsukishima sneered, making Yamaguchi laugh. Hinata stared at Kageyama, ‘Did he really like Oikawa? Surely not...’ Kags glared back at Tsukki.

Sugawara dismissed their antics, “He said he needed to go somewhere Ushijima wouldn’t harass him about going to Shiratorizawa, and he made Iwaizumi tag along.”

When the group got to his house the others arrived shortly after. The guys sat down on the living room floor. Daichi roamed the place like he had been there a thousand times and Bokuto was quick to point it out.

“Oi Daichi,” Bokuto said, catching his attention as he sat next to Akaashi, “How many times have you been here?” Daichi blushed.

“Well, we’ve been friends for-” Daichi started but was cut off by Kuroo.

“Don’t tease him, you know they wouldn’t admit it.”

“Admit what?” Hinata said innocently, and Yamaguchi nodded in confusion as well.

“Nothing to admit.” Sugawara said, trying to brush over the conversation. “Anyways, Kuroo when are you gonna admit you like Kenma?” Kuroo went red now, Kenma continued playing on his game, pretending he didn’t hear what was being said. Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Noya burst out laughing.

“Damn, he knew Sugawara could be so cold-blooded.” Noya said rolling on the ground.

“Way to laugh, Noya, as if you don’t like someone here.” Kuroo teased, and Noya stopped laughing, trying not to look at Asahi for his reaction.

“You’re all gay.” Tanaka pointed out. (In a loving way of course.)

Hinata thought for a minute as the group laughed, ‘does that mean Kageyama is? Not like I care… but is he? I thought he was blushing when I put on his hoodie- oh crap, I didn’t give him his hoodie back yet.’

He moved to Kageyama who was close to him, hovering over his ear to tell him before he forgot about giving his hoodie back. The group all turned to look at the scene. Hinata was at Kageyama’s neck, while Kageyama sat there bright red.

“I knew it.” Tsukishima said loudly, making Hinata jump.

“It wasn’t like that- I was just telling him I was going to give him his hoodie back.” The group snickered.

“Why do you have his hoodie, Shouyou?” Kenma finally spoke.

“It was cold, I just let him borrow it.” Tanaka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What? It doesn’t mean anything.” He stated coldly. ‘Ouch, well that makes things perfectly clear,’ Hinata thought to himself, as he moved away from Kageyama. 

The group continued talking, making fun of certain ‘could be couples.’ Pointing out that all of them had someone people thought they’d be cute within their own team. Sugawara had apparently- ships- which Daichi was surprised to hear. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finally arrived with meat buns, and the guys rushed to grab food and sat back down in the living room. 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi, what took you guys so long?” Bokuto asked, looking to stir things up, per usual.

“We ran into Ushijima and Tendou.” Oikawa looked around crazily, “If we weren’t careful enough they could’ve followed us here.”

“Oikawa ran around like a mad man and Tendou kept singing.” Iwaizumi complained.

“You have not been approached by Ushijima, so you can’t talk!” Oikawa yelled. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked at Hinata, who hadn’t spoken since earlier. ‘What’s the matter with him?’ He shrugged it off and continued to eat his food. While Kageyama was distracted, Oikawa moved towards him.

“Did you take my advice I gave you a while back?” Kageyama looked at him confused. “You know to adjust to what Hinata wanted, and maybe think about how he felt it.” Oikawa didn’t wait for a response and moved back to where he was sitting next to Iwaizumi, who asked him what the hell he just said and Oikawa just shrugged it off. If even Oikawa can pick up on the tension between the two, they need help.

‘Why would he be asking that?’ Questions ran through Kageyama’s head. ‘How does Hinata feel…?’ He realized he should probably talk to him. But the problem with that is he doesn’t know how to.

The group became smaller and smaller as people left. Kuroo and Kenma had to leave because Kenma needed to start waiting in a line for a new video game and Kuroo wasn’t going to, in his own words, “let him get run over by gamers because he is on his phone.” Bokuto and Akaashi left early because they had training camp early in the morning the next day. And Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita left, Tanaka also left because he had a date with Kiyoko, no one believed him of course but he still left with a smug grin on his face. 

“Iwa-chan, we should probably leave now.” Oikawa walked up to him grabbing the side of his arm.

“Stop calling me Iwa-chan like that, Shitty-kawa.” Oikawa groaned and the two argued as they left Sugawara’s house.

Everyone that was left helped Sugawara clean up the mess that was made, and Asahi noticed that Hinata looked upset. 

“Hinata, do you want to talk?” Asahi pulled him to the side. Catching Kageyama’s attention.

“I’m fine, I just have a question.” He whispered so no one else could hear, “Do you think Kageyama likes guys?” Asahi didn’t know what to say, usually Sugawara helped everyone out when they had questions involving emotions. 

“I don’t know, Hinata.” He frowned, “Maybe you should ask him.” 

The two went back to cleaning up, and noticed Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were gone already.

“Hey Asahi!” Noya called out, “I’m going home now, do you wanna walk with me to get ice cream?” He agreed and the two left in a hurry.

Daichi and Sugawara were doing their usual ~couple~ things, when Hinata left without saying goodbye.

‘I guess I’ll have to talk to Kageyama, but how would I even ask. Why do I care so much though?’ Hinata’s thoughts were all over the place as he biked back to his own house.

When Kageyama left, he saw that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left right after him. They were always together, Kageyama wondered if they might like each other. ‘No,’ he thought to himself, ‘just because they hangout doesn’t mean they like each other.’ Kageyama turned around to see that they stopped in front of one of their houses. Tsukki ran his hand through Yamaguchi’s hair and kissed him.

‘So much for that theory.’ Kageyama wished he could say he’s shocked that they were dating but it was always obvious Yamaguchi had some kind of feelings towards Tsukishima. Kags thought for a second, thought about kissing someone. ‘Why can I only imagine Hinata… in my hoodie, on his tiptoes, his soft lips on mine-’ He blushed at his own thoughts, then got upset with himself when he realized what he kept thinking about. “Boke, boke, boke.” Kageyama repeated under his breath.

No way would he kiss Hinata.


End file.
